harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Addamek09/Czatowe opowieści: V - Rozwodnicy
W ostatniej części dowiedzieliście się o artystycznych poczynaniach w Rodzie, ale jak wiadomo takie działanie musiało wywołać skutki uboczne. Zanim jednak o tym napiszę musicie dowiedzieć się o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Zaczęło się od wprowadzenie prze mnie "Mienia Rodu", w którym wpisałem swój dworek i statek, oraz dom rodzinny. Nie minęło wiele czasu aż inni członkowie rodu (co jest całkiem naturalne), zaczęli wpisywać swoje wymysły. Pierwszy był Karu z workiem marchewek (marchew stanowiła symbol Rodu) i polonezem. Niedługo potem na czacie dowiedziałem się, że Montez i Justi mają dom w Dolinie Gryffindora, a w nim nielegalnego smoka Safirę z młodymi. - Może dacie mi jednego smoka dla córki? - Zapytałem ich, po rozmowie z Korrą. - Już ich nie mamy. - Odparła Justyna. Po pewnym czasie wbiłem na czat bo widzę że jest Ginny i Krystian, a tam lecą linki ze zdjęciami willi. Okazało się że Krystian wygrał w lotka niemałą sumkę Galeonów i chce kupić domek. Jednak był to nie byle jaki domek, a najdroższa willa na świecie. Ród powoli i spokojnie się rozwijał, aż do pewnego pamiętnego wieczoru na czacie, z Ginny i paroma innymi osobami. Rozmawialiśmy sobie normalnie , gdy nagle: - Krystian cię zdradza z Jeynet! - Już nawet nie wiem kto i w jakich okolicznościach (chyba uczepiliśmy się tych willi) wypowiedział te wyssane z palca słowa, ale się stało. Ginny byłą bardzo wzburzona, a ja rozbawiony, bo wiedziałem że to nie jest prawda, a jedynie czyjaś błędna interpretacja rysunków Jeynet. Gdy na czacie pojawił się Krystian, został solidnie ochrzaniony przez Ginny. To było dosyć komiczne bo Krystian sam nie wiedział, że dopuścił się zdrady (myślę że do niej i tak by doszło bo w sumie dbał o Jeynet bardziej niż o żonę). Sprawa zakończyła się rozwodem i ponownym ślubem. Montez i Justyna wściekli się na córkę, która nie zaprzeczyła zdradzie i poślubiła Krystiana. Wesele odbyło się na moim statku, gdzie musiałem ich zostawić, bo było późno i opuściłem czat. Następnego dnia pożałowałem tego, bo na stronie przeczytałem, że Karu rozwiódł się z Sensualną. "Zostawić was na chwilę... Jak do tego doszło?!" Napisałem mu na tablicy, a on odpisał "Adamek, porozmawiamy jak będziesz na czacie." Tak też się stało jeszcze tego samego dnia, niestety nie pamiętam co mi wówczas powiedział. Jak by tego było mało Krystian zaczął udawać wampira i dziwnie zachowywał się na czacie. Gdy byłem na czacie z nim i Karu, Krystian został ogłoszony vice nestorem Rodu (teraz Karu się tego wypiera), a ja otwarcie oświadczam że mnie zazdrość zeżarła. Na całe szczęście cały tan zamęt nie trwał długo. Karu wrócił do Sensualnej, wyjaśnił że to z przez wampira i odwołał Krystiana ze stanowiska. Ginny nadal wściekłą na byłego, wyszła za Polaka, ale nie nacieszyła się nim długo. Ponownie na czacie zastałem Mędrca, Notę, Ginny, Krystiana i Animagię podczas dyskusji o rozwiązaniu Rodu. Ponownie byłem przeciwny, ale tym razem się nie powiodło i Ród został rozwiązany. Możecie jeszcze zobaczyć (jak znajdziecie) stronę projektu przywróconą do tak zwanego punktu wyjścia, a tymczasem dobiegł końca ostatni rozdział o Rodzie i zapraszam was do czytania następnych. Serdecznie pozdrawiam Addamek09 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Czatowe Opowieści